


Salt, Sweat, Sugar

by RockSaltAndRoll



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Light breath play, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltAndRoll/pseuds/RockSaltAndRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has worked for the Adult Entertainment Industry for a couple of years now while he sees himself through college. The money is good, the people are great and the sex is awesome - altogether it’s great fun. It gets better the day he gets paired up with new guy Steve Rogers who is just about the cutest barely legal twink that Bucky has ever seen in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky had to leave the lecture on organic chemistry in order to answer the phone that was vibrating in the pocket of his jeans. He swiftly scooped up his books, slung his backpack over his right shoulder and slinked past the professor who had his back turned to the class, fishing the phone out and picking up the call the second he was safely in the hallway.

“Hey Barton,”

“Hey hey, Barnes. Not interrupting anything important am I?” Clint Barton replied lazily.

“Just a lecture on Benzene rings,” Bucky said cheerfully. “What can I do for you today, pal?”

“More like what can I do for you,” Clint chuckled. “You’re really into your twinks, yeah?”

“Absolutely.”

“Because we’ve just got a new one on the books. He turned eighteen at the start of July, he’s never worked in the Industry before – you want him?”

“A chance to pop a guy’s Porn Cherry?” Bucky replied with a grin. “Did you really even have to ask?”

“That’s what I thought. I’ll set it up, get back to you with a date for a meet.”

Bucky Barnes worked for HYDRA, a prominent Adult Entertainment company based in Washington DC while he put himself through college. It was good money and Bucky had met some great people in his time. He seriously enjoyed his work and it didn’t interfere with college, plus the parties and the sex were amazing.

Clint Barton had only been with the company a little longer than Bucky – he was a casting director of sorts, in charge of finding new talent and of setting up the right boys with each other. You couldn’t just shove two people in a room and tell them to fuck – you just get shitty porn that way. The decent companies did it right and they used guys like Clint to make sure the models had chemistry with each other before anyone took off their clothes. Barton had never matched Bucky up with somebody he didn’t like, so he was really excited when Barton had offered him first dibs on a new guy.

He smiled, knowing that the reason Clint had called Bucky wasn’t only because Bucky liked his twinks – it was because he knew how to take care of the new guys. Even in a decent company, your first shoot could be seriously daunting and everyone was nervous – you had to make everything look natural and totally sexy in front of about ten other people whilst pretending they weren’t there directing you, filming, taking still photographs of your naked body, holding sound booms right over your head when you had a dick buried completely inside of you. Bucky had a talent for making the new guys feel at ease.

That night, he got a text from Clint with a time and date for the initial meet. He was to meet Steve at eight pm that Saturday, in one of the more upmarket bars in town that the company like to use because it sported nice little secluded booths that awarded a decent amount of privacy. Bucky grinned to himself as he read the text a couple of times. Initial meets were actually his favourite part of being in this Industry.

~

Eight o’clock on Saturday finally arrived and Bucky’s body practically vibrated with excitement. He’d spent about an hour doing his hair, teasing it so that it looked just perfect and he was wearing his favourite black jeans that fit him so tightly and made him look like he’d just been dipped in ink. Bucky looked damn gorgeous and he knew it.

A half-bottle of champagne sat in a cooler on the table in front of him as he sat in the semi-circular booth. He liked this place – the seats were covered in dark velvet and the booths had sheer white curtains that were currently tied back, but once they were loose they would shield Bucky and Steve from the rest of the world, so that people would only be able to see their outlines. Bucky liked the privacy it awarded him.

He didn’t have to wait long.

Bucky knew instantly that this was the guy he’d been waiting for – the kid definitely didn’t look old enough to get into the bar, so it was damn lucky that the company paid the place well enough to put its younger models on the guest list so they can walk straight through the doors. He was small and slight, barely five-foot-five inches tall and very slim – Bucky would bet his left arm that if he took Steve’s shirt off, his ribs would be visible. He was blond and his eyes were so blue and big that Bucky could see them clearly from across the room and when he got closer Bucky could see the dark, thick eyelashes that framed them. God, the kid was beautiful. Very young, but very beautiful.

“Hey,” Bucky said, standing up and holding out his hand.

“Hi…” the kid replied, his voice a lot deeper than Bucky had expected. “Bucky right?”

“And you’re Steve?”

“Yeah.”

Steve’s hand was cool and dry, slender, long-fingered with delicate wrists. Bucky immediately wondered what that hand would feel link wrapped around his cock.

He gave Steve his most beautiful smile and to his absolute credit, the kid didn’t blush as he smiled back. He did look down and away though, a small laugh catching in his throat. It was adorable.

“Christ, I’m sorry,” Steve murmured as they sat down. “I’m a little nervous – I really had no idea what to expect.”

“Hey, don’t apologise,” replied Bucky, sitting sideways on the plush seat with his left ankle balanced on his right knee and his left arm draped over the back. Open body language was so important. “It’s totally disconcerting at first. Clint told me that you’d never worked in the industry before.”

“Well I just turned eighteen a few months ago,” Steve said quietly.

“Yeah, he told me that too.”

Bucky smiled at him. Steve was still sitting with his knees pointed forward, hands folded in his lap. He wasn’t hunched over or anything, but he definitely needed to open up a little more if this was going to work. They chatted for a few minutes, Bucky asking the kid little question about himself. He learned that Steve was a Brooklyn boy just like himself, and that he was an art student in DC, living with a friend in the cheaper part of the city. His first impression of Steve was that he was cute, quiet, but knew how to handle himself.

Bucky reached over to the table, poured half a glass of champagne for Steve and handed it over.

“So how’d you even get into this?” he asked lightly.

Steve accepted the champagne gratefully and gave Bucky a small smile before taking a sip. Bucky watched those blue eyes flutter closed as Steve swallowed the liquid slowly and his eyes roamed downwards over Steve’s throat and the small triangle of skin visible above his buttoned shirt. Bucky was definitely going to get his mouth on that when the time arrived.

“I dunno really,” Steve replied as he lowered his glass. “I think it was all my friend Sam’s fault – he took me to that club with the Gogo dancers and things got kinda wild. Next thing I know, I’m taking to that guy Clint and he’s handing me a card. When I was sober again I checked the company out, did some research…the money is pretty damn good, and god knows I could do with it.”

Bucky frowned.

“Yeah, but this is not something you want to get into for the money alone,” he said gently. “It’s something that you need to want to do for yourself otherwise your head is going to end up all kinds of fucked up.”

Steve looked at him properly for the first time since they’d shook hands and sat up straight.

“I know,” he replied steadily. “I gave it a lot of thought and I’m only ten percent doing this for the money. The other ninety is because I want to.”

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh and when he did, Steve’s face broke into a smile that was so beautiful it made Bucky’s stomach backflip.

“Just…please tell me that this is only your first time in the industry and not your actual first time,” Bucky said.

The kid had just turned eighteen, so unless he’d started early he couldn’t have had a lot of sex in the last few months. Bucky just wasn’t ready for taking somebody’s virginity on camera.

“Just my first time in the industry,” Steve replied with a smile. “I have definitely had sex before.”

“Excellent,” Bucky breathed. “So, since we’ve managed to get around to the subject of sex, do you maybe want to tell me what you like?”

Steve had started to turn his body towards Bucky which was delightfully encouraging, so Bucky shuffled just a fraction more towards him.

Steve tilted his head to the side and blinked slowly at him.

“I don’t…really know…” he replied hesitantly.

That made sense to Bucky – the kid was still new to all this, so he probably hadn’t experimented much, if at all. He should still be at home with his momma playing video games, not drinking champagne in a bar with Bucky.

“Okay, well let’s start with the basics,” Bucky said lightly. “Do you prefer to top or to bottom?”

It took Steve a few seconds to reply.

“I’ve only ever bottomed,” he replied.

Bucky internally sighed with relief – Steve’s voice had been steady and level, he wasn’t blushing, he hadn’t stumbled over his words. This was a really good sign, because even if the kid was nervous, he certainly wasn’t embarrassed, either by Bucky or by the nature of the work.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s good,” Steve replied softly.

He was starting to turn a little more towards Bucky, bringing his knee up onto the seat, his elbow on the back helping him prop his head up on his hand.

“Ever maybe thought about topping?”

“Hmm…not at the moment,” he said. “I kinda like getting fucked.”

“Okay,” Bucky grinned. “See, this is a good start.”

Steve laughed and dipped his head in towards his shoulder bashfully. Damn he was so cute.

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.”

Bucky shuffled in a little closer, his fingertips brushing the cool cotton shirt at Steve’s elbow. Steve smiled, didn’t flinch or retreat, and Bucky took that as encouragement to gently stroke up the underside of Steve’s forearm as he continued to talk.

“Okay, what about head?” he asked. “You like getting your dick sucked?”

Steve actually did blush this time, but he held Bucky’s gaze steadily. He watched the pale pink blush spread over Steve’s cheeks and down his neck and Bucky wondered if he flushed like that when he was getting fucked.

“Is there anyone who doesn’t?”

Bucky chuckled.

“Well I’m sure there is, but I’ve never met them,” he replied. “What about giving head – how do you feel about that?”

“I like it,” Steve replied quietly.

He was fully facing Bucky now, mirroring his position on the seat, a little closer than he’d been before. This was a really good sign as far as Bucky was concerned – Steve was opening up physically and verbally, and it was giving Bucky plenty of ideas for the shoot. Of course, he was also trying not to get too turned on at the thought of Steve on his knees with his pretty mouth wrapped around Bucky’s cock.

“You like having your balls sucked too?”

Steve’s eyes fluttered closed for a second, visibly swallowing as he nodded and that was the moment that Bucky realised Steve was getting turned on by this conversation. He was probably sitting there imagining Bucky doing all these things to him, just as Bucky had been thinking the same thing just seconds earlier. He shuffled forwards on the seat again, close enough so that his hand could move over Steve’s slender arm and up the back of his skinny shoulder. His fingers started to play with Steve’s shirt collar and he could feel the kid lean in to his touch.

“What about your ass?” Bucky asked, trying to keep his voice level now because damn, what he wouldn’t give to know what Steve’s ass tasted like. “You ever been rimmed?”

“No,” he replied quietly. “Never done that before.”

Bucky’s cock twitched happily inside the confines of his extremely tight jeans. They might have made his backside look outstanding but they were not the kind of clothing you wanted to get a boner whilst wearing them.

“Well, I’d really love to show you what you’re missing there,” Bucky said with a smile, index finger rising over Steve’s shirt collar to brush against his neck.

“I’d like that,” murmured Steve.

His blue eyes were growing darker by the second and Bucky could see his chest rising and falling now with every breath – this kid was so damn turned on and he was making Bucky’s mouth water. God, what he wouldn’t give to take this kid home right now, spread him out on the bed and bury his face between Steve’s sweet little ass-cheeks, licking him open until he was a writhing mess, drooling onto Bucky’s pillow. He wouldn’t even fuck him – he’d just make Steve come using his tongue and right hand.

It wasn’t against the rules – there was absolutely nothing to prevent the two of them from going home together, but Bucky wouldn’t do it. Experience has taught him that if the attraction was there – and it definitely was – then it was best to wait until the actual shoot to do something about it. Getting to find out all the good bits, like how the other guy looked and sounded and felt, if they were passive or dominant, if they talked or screamed or just panted heavily, were best saved for in front of the camera.

Bucky cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, jeans feeling suddenly very tight. He had to keep going though.

“Is there anything else that you like? Anything you’ve always wanted to try?”

“Like what?”

Bucky laughed and reached up with his free hand to lightly brush against Steve’s chin.

“That’s what I’m asking you, dummy,” he said. “Like…I dunno. Spanking? Biting? Being held down? Light breath play…?”

Bucky trailed off because Steve’s breathing was getting heavier, his mouth slack as he looked at Bucky through his eyelashes.

“That all sounds good,” Steve replied, voice barely above a whisper.

Bucky had to bite back a whimper because Steve was just too good to be true. It wasn’t every day you met a gorgeous, barely legal twink who liked the sound of light kinks that would send a lot of inexperienced eighteen your olds run screaming. Steve was seriously hot and, by the look of him, seriously turned on. Bucky shuffled a little bit closer and Steve’s hand immediately went to his knee, sliding firmly up Bucky’s thigh.

His fingers were still playing with Steve’s shirt collar and now, he slid them off and onto the soft skin of his neck. Steve melted into his touch, eyes closing completely.

“My god, you are gorgeous,” Bucky murmured, fingers feathering lightly through the soft blond hair at his nape.

Steve’s eyes cracked open just a little, his hand tightening on Bucky’s thigh.

“So are you,” he replied huskily.

Bucky’s mouth quirked upwards slightly at the corner as Steve looked at him hotly for a few seconds before surging forward, lips landing heavily on Bucky’s.

Steve was a wonderful kisser when he was turned on like this, mouth hot and wet as he pushed his tongue between Bucky’s lips and licked at the roof of his mouth, curled it just behind his teeth and pulled back. Steve had one fist bunched up in Bucky’s t-shirt and the other in the hair that Bucky had spent so much time on that evening. He didn’t give a single damn about that right now though, because this beautiful kid was practically sitting in his lap, tongue-fucking his mouth as he pressed his body against Bucky’s chest.

He groaned quietly into the kiss, glad that the sheer white curtain had been pulled across to obscure them from the rest of the bar. Steve pulled away slightly, big blue eyes scanning Bucky’s face desperately.

“This is okay, isn’t it?” he whispered. “Me kissing you is okay?”

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Bucky murmured, reaching up to brush Steve’s hair back from his face with both hands.

“Good, because I’ve been wanting to do it from the second I saw you,” Steve replied, leaning back in to recapture Bucky’s mouth with his.

They kissed for a good twenty minutes, tugging softly at each other’s hair, nipping, licking and kissing over jawbones and down necks and back up, sucking on bottom lips and kissing until their lips were wet and swollen and they were panting into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck, I wish I could take you home,” Bucky groaned, hands sliding down Steve’s back and down to cup his perfect behind.

“You can,” Steve whispered, nipping Bucky’s bottom lip gently.

Bucky groaned again, louder than before because God, it was so tempting. Steve was anything but shy once he got going and Bucky really wanted to know what that tiny little body would feel like moving under his. And he had the permission there to do it.

“Can’t…” he murmured, placing his hands firmly on Steve’s upper arms and squeezing gently. “Gotta be good. Can’t waste all this tonight and have nothing for our shoot together.”

Steve took a deep breath and his hands slid slowly from Bucky’s hair and down onto his chest. He nodded.

“You’re right,” Steve breathed.

“Hey,” Bucky said gently, releasing his old on Steve’s arms and sliding a finger under his chin, raising Steve’s head so he could look into those baby-blues. “Just keep thinking about how amazing that’s going to be. You get to do all this again and a whole lot more. I’ll make it so damn good for you.”

Steve let out a shaky breath and smiled.

“I’m really looking forward to it.”

They finished the champagne, keeping a distance between them now as they let their erections ebb and their breathing normalise. By the time Bucky put Steve into a cab on his own it was just as though nothing had happened.

Bucky hurried home and stripped off his clothes the second his front door closed, falling heavily against it to jerk himself off rough and hard, coming within minutes and spattering all over the hardwood floor.

He couldn’t wait to get the call from Clint telling him when the shoot was scheduled for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had to add my inspiration for this fic - the beautiful Tayte Hanson   
> and the gorgeous Jaxon Radoc  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was another week before the shoot was set up.

Bucky travelled in the car with Clint to the house that HYDRA had hired out in the Shenandoah Valley. He liked going away from the city and Clint had assured him that this place had a huge walk in shower and a giant king-sized bed in the master bedroom. Bucky talked to Alex Pierce, the director, about it the second he managed to scope out the place.

“I think we should keep everything centralised on the bed,” Bucky told him. “I don’t want to have to move him around too much once he’s in the zone – I want him to forget you guys are even there.”

“Fine,” Pierce replied. “As long as it’s good, you know I don’t care what you do.”

That was one of the best things about this company – the directors were just there to help out rather than to properly direct the models’ actions. HYDRA preferred everything to look as natural as possible and mostly just left everyone to their own devices. As long as the sex was hot and everyone was enjoying themselves, it was an anything goes situation.

Half an hour later and Steve finally arrived in one of the company cars - Bucky practically bounded down the steps of the house to greet him. Steve looked just as gorgeous as the night of their initial meet, all big blue eyes and soft blond hair swept back from his face, dressed very appropriately for the chill autumn weather in jeans and a cream chunky-knit sweater. Bucky couldn’t wait to get him out of those.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Steve replied, giving him a small, shy smile as he stepped towards the house.

Bucky slipped a hand around his waist lightly and pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“How was the drive?” he asked.

“Yeah, it was fine…”

Steve trailed off, looking at his feet.

“You’re nervous aren’t you?” Bucky said softly, reaching out to take his hand.

“Yes,” Steve admitted. “I told myself I wasn’t gonna be but Christ…”

“It’s okay,” Bucky replied, sliding a finger under Steve’s chin and lifting his face so that he could see his lovely eyes. He stepped in close, pressing his body against Steve’s and lowered his head so that their lips almost touched. “Remember last week? Remember how damn good it felt when we kissed? Remember those things we talked about – about what you wanted to try?”

Steve swallowed visibly, looking up at Bucky through his thick dark eyelashes.

“Yeah, I remember” he murmured.

“Well, in half an hour I’m going to lie you down on that bed and give you the best fucking time of your life.”

Steve huffed out a small laugh and reached out to grab the front of Bucky’s shirt, pulling him close.

“Yeah? And how are you going to do that?”

Bucky grinned, sliding his hand down that small, slender body to rest at the base of Steve’s spine.

“Because you’re going to tell me what you want,” he said softly. “You’re going to tell me what you want me to do, where you want my mouth, where you want my hands. If you can’t tell me, you need to show me, direct me. Tell me how you want me to fuck you, tell me if I’m doing it right, if you like it, if you want me to do anything different. Don’t be scared to boss me around.”

Steve groaned softly as Bucky pressed his lips at the corner of Steve’s mouth, blue eyes fluttering closed. He was breathing fast again, just like he had at their first meet when Bucky had asked Steve what he liked when it came to sex. Bucky just loved knowing that he could turn the kid on by talking to him alone.

“C’mon, let’s go inside,” Bucky murmured. “There is a huge walk-in shower in the master bedroom’s en-suite and I want to introduce you to it.”

Steve followed him like a puppy, slender hand linked with Bucky’s as they made their way back into the house. Of course, Pierce wanted a word with the kid before they got going, so Bucky left them to get the shower ready.

“You all good, Barnes?” Clint asked from the doorway of the bathroom as the rest of the crew bustled about in the room next door, making sure everything was set up in time.

“I am awesome,” Bucky replied with a grin. “You have no idea how excited I am to screw that little hottie. Thank you so much.”

“My pleasure,” Barnes said dryly.

Bucky laughed and then raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sticking around for this?”

Clint snorted.

“Hell no. I’m leaving in about two minutes go pick up a decent lunch for everyone. Besides, I’ve seen enough of your dick to last a lifetime.”

“Aww, you’re just jealous because I won’t let you have it.”

“Yeah, in your dreams Barnes – you know I’m way too good for you.”

Bucky flicked water at him and Clint ducked, grinning before turning around to leave.

“Hey Clint?”

“Hmm?”

“Make sure they put the lube and condom on the bed. Hide it under a damn pillow or something, just make sure it’s there so we don’t have to break the flow.”

“Sure thing,” Barton replied.

Bucky made sure the water temperature was just shy of hot, and that there was plenty of shampoo and shower gel in there before he popped his head out into the bedroom.

Alex Pierce was doing the ‘dad’ thing again, where he had his hand casually on the kid’s shoulder in what was meant to be a reassuring way, but really just made people feel slightly uncomfortable. Alex was a decent director, although he had this weird edge to him that made Bucky not quite fully trust him. But he wasn’t creepy or seedy – Bucky doubted the dapper older man even got a boner during the shoots, so that was something.

“Hey Alex?” he called, giving the director his most charming smile. “Do you think I could steal my partner for a shower?”

Steve’s beautiful blue eyes darted immediately to Bucky and his face lit up. Pierce just shrugged and let his hand drop.

“Knock yourself out.”

Bucky dragged Steve into the bathroom with him and pulled the kid close as he backed up against the sink, running both hands through Steve’s straw-blond hair. His eyes closed slowly, mouth falling open just slightly as he tilted his head up towards Bucky.

“You alright?” Bucky asked in a whisper.

Steve nodded, smiling and slid his arms around Bucky’s waist, thumbs slipping under the hem of his shirt to stroke at the skin just above Bucky’s waistband.

“Yeah,” he murmured back. “I just really want to get your clothes off.”

Oh god, and that was just what Bucky needed to hear. He’d spent a whole week thinking about getting the gorgeous little twink naked, run through about ten different scenarios in his head about how Steve would be when Bucky fucked him, how he might sound, how he might respond. However, Steve had never said this in any of Bucky’s fantasies.

He grinned, leaning back against the sink and let Steve strip him on his shirt as he pulled the thick sweater over that adorable blond head. Bucky had been a hundred percent correct about Steve’s ribs being visible – he was really thin but Bucky loved it because the kid looked so delicate, all angles and sharpness.

They shucked out of their pants swiftly and Bucky delighted at the surprising strength of Steve’s skinny arms as he was pulled under the hot spray of the shower. Steve’s initial nerves were starting to wear off, his smile now big and beautiful as Bucky dipped his head and pressed a soft kiss to those prominent collarbones, working upwards to Steve’s throat and sucking very gently. Steve emitted a chuckle and a soft sigh as his hands came up to rest on Bucky’s stomach.

Bucky knew that there was somebody just outside the open bathroom door filming them, because that’s just what they did – it would make an excellent intro to the scene, but he just wanted to concentrate on getting Steve so relaxed and turned on the he forgot about the cameras completely.

He directed Steve under the hot spray and got his hair wet before reaching for the shampoo and squeezing some onto his hands. Steve giggled adorably as Bucky massaged it into his hair, pulling it up into spikes, shaping it into a Mohawk, twisting it into little tepees. He stole kisses and stroked his hands down Steve’s sides and Steve got pretty handsy himself, long fingers digging into the backs of Bucky’s thighs and squeezing his backside firmly as they kissed and nuzzled under the hot water.

When Bucky’s hand wrapped around Steve’s cock, the kid let out the sweetest high-pitched whine that Bucky had ever heard, the sound dissolving into a soft groan.

“Fuck, you sound amazing,” Bucky murmured in his ear as his fingers slid up Steve’s shaft. “I wanna hear you make that noise over and over…”

He twisted his wrist when he reached the head, giving it just the softest of squeezes and Steve whined again. Bucky couldn’t stop himself from groaning into Steve’s ear.

“Jesus, Stevie…you are so fucking hot. I can’t wait to get you on that bed…get my mouth on you…would you like that?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Steve breathed.

Bucky’s cock throbbed hard.

“I’m going to make you come apart at the seams using my tongue until you’re shaking and begging for my dick, begging for me to fuck you, and I’ll let you do whatever you want…”

He gently squeezed Steve’s shaft as he moved his hand upwards again, loving how Steve was already rock hard and moaning softly.

“I wanna suck you,” Steve managed to gasp. “I want your cock in my mouth right now Bucky…”

The sound of his name spoken breathlessly from that beautiful boy’s mouth made Bucky’s knees go weak for a moment because he’d be damned if he hadn’t been dreaming about that for the past week too.

“Fuck yes.”

~

Steve was on his knees on the floor between Bucky’s legs, his sinfully beautiful lips wrapped around Bucky’s cock and his tongue scraping the underside as his head bobbed up and down swiftly. He was looking up at Bucky through his eyelashes as he did so, barely any blue visible in his eyes because his pupils were so damn wide. He was focussed completely on Bucky and had been since the second they had stepped out of the shower.

“God damn, Stevie,” Bucky groaned, stroking the damp strands of blond hair back from Steve’s face. “You should see just how good you look with your lips wrapped around my dick. It feels so damn nice…”

Steve gave another soft whine as he continued to suck, breathing fast through his nose.

“You’re such a good boy taking that thick cock all the way into your mouth,” Bucky continued. “I bet you would love to choke yourself on it, wouldn’t you?”

Steve couldn’t answer with his mouth since it was busy but his summer-blue eyes fixed on Bucky, dark and stormy and full of fire and Bucky knew the answer anyway.

Steve softly moaned as he did his best to take as much of Bucky in as possible. It was really messy with spit rolling down the shaft and over Bucky’s balls to pool between his legs, the noise of the suction so loud in the quiet room. This was about the best blow job Bucky had ever experienced. Steve had great technique for a relatively inexperienced eighteen year old, but that wasn’t why it was so good – it was because Steve was so enthusiastic, looking and sounding like he was SERIOUSLY enjoying himself as he bobbed his head up and down, and Bucky just couldn’t ask for better.

“Fuck…baby, that’s so damn good…you’re doing so fucking good,” Bucky babbled.

He didn’t ever want to stop watching Steve sucking him off – didn’t want Steve to ever stop. He bit hard on his bottom lip to suppress a loud moan but it escaped anyway. However, Bucky knew that if Steve kept up this gorgeous blow job for any longer he was going to come right down the kid’s throat, and Pierce would be so damned pissed with him.

Exerting his strength, Bucky managed to pull Steve off him with a loud wet pop, hearing the kid whimper softly in protest.

“C’mere…” Bucky huffed as he dragged Steve up the full length of his body so that he was sitting on Bucky’s face, holding Steve in place.

He tasted of soap and fresh sweat and arousal, and Bucky’s mouth watered at how delicious he tasted as his tongue softly lapped at the sensitive space behind Steve’s balls.

Steve moaned, so damn quietly that Bucky barely heard him, his hands burying into Bucky’s hair, mouth falling open and eyes fluttering shut when Bucky’s tongue thrust inside him. Within minutes, Steve was pretty much riding Bucky’s face and Bucky was in heaven. As he softly licked and sucked he could hear Steve starting to talk - not loudly…in fact it was barely a whisper, but above the sound of his tongue lapping away he could hear “fuck yes” and “so good” and “right there”, and Bucky couldn’t stop the smile spreading over his face as he blissfully licked Steve open.

When Steve’s hand automatically reached down to grab his dick, Bucky’s hand closed around Steve’s wrist first to prevent him from touching himself. The whine that left Steve’s throat sounded so distressed, his other hand tugging hard at Bucky’s hair and he tried to grind down against Bucky’s tongue, desperate for more.

Bucky rubbed calming circles on the inside of Steve’s wrist with his thumb and he pulled back just a tiny bit.

“Shh baby,” he murmured, his free hand reaching up to stroke the base of Steve’s spine. “That’s my job. Wanna fuck you, Stevie. I’m gonna take care of you just the way you need.”

Bucky mouthed gently against the soft skin at the top of a thigh as Steve fell forward with something between a moan and a cry at Bucky’s words, bracing himself on both hands just over Bucky’s head.

“Fuck yes, Bucky,” he gasped. “Let me sit on that dick, let me ride you.”

Bucky wasn’t sure if that was for the cameras or for him, but he didn’t care because right then he was just desperate to be inside that beautiful boy.

There was a bit of an ungainly scramble as Bucky all but lifted Steve away from his face and positioned him so that he was straddling Bucky’s cock.

Fuck, Bucky couldn’t ever remember being this hard but, when Steve took Bucky’s hand in his own and licked a wide wet stripe up his palm, never breaking eye contact, he managed to forget his own name. Bucky watched as his first two fingers slipped between Steve’s soft pink lips and he stopped breathing altogether as Steve sucked his fingers in, slow and hard, moaning as Bucky’s hips gave an involuntary thrust against him. When Steve released him, Bucky slid his wet fingers between the cheeks of Steve’s perfect ass and circled them gently around the tight ring of muscle.

He loved the way Steve’s cheeks flushed that pale rose colour that he’d seen the previous week in the bar, creeping down from his face over his neck and chest. The way Steve bit his lip hard to smother the moans threatening to spill out of his mouth as Bucky’s first finger slid in so damn easy that it almost drove Bucky out of his mind. The kid was just so fucking perfect, and for a minute Steve just let him slip his index finger in and out shallowly, but then he started rolling his hips and it went in deeper.

Bucky was so damn glad that he had a chat with the director before he went into the shower with Steve - he had been adamant that they have the lube and condom within arm’s reach so that he wouldn’t have to break the flow, because at this point, he thought he just might die if he didn’t get inside Steve right then.

He reached over for them and was about to remove his finger when Steve reached back, holding Bucky’s wrist in a vice-like grip to prevent him moving.

“Don’t stop…” Steve practically growled as he took the condom from him.

Bucky did as he was damn well told, pushing his two fingers in all the way as he watched Steve, brow furrowed with concentration, rip open the packet and roll the condom down onto him, gripping the base of Bucky’s cock firmly. Steve’s fingers shook just a little but Bucky would have bet everything that it wasn’t from nerves, but from pure want because that kid had already forgotten that there are cameras and six other people in that room watching them fuck. He was absolutely focussed on Bucky and it was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced.

Steve grabbed the bottle of lube himself and he quickly poured a generous amount into his hand, slicking Bucky up before positioning himself over Bucky’s dick. For a split second, Bucky held his breath, afraid that they are moving too quickly for the kid, but then Steve slowly sank down, taking him in inch by inch.

Steve was beautiful to watch, back arching softly, head tilting back in slow motion as he let out a long shaky breath.

“Fuck yes…” Steve gritted as he bottomed out, fingers curling tightly against the base of Bucky’s stomach.

Bucky didn’t move his hips one bit, letting Steve get adjusted. His hands ran slowly up Steve’s thighs and onto his hips, then further up his sides and stopped to gently pinch his nipples. Steve whined softly at the contact, his hands closing over Bucky’s and lacing their fingers together as he began to move, slow and undulating, barely lifting an inch so he could keep Bucky as deep as possible.

"God damn, Stevie,” Bucky breathed, eyes fixed on that gorgeous, flushed face. “You’re so fucking hot, so tight around me. You must want my dick so bad, taking it all in like that."

Steve moaned in response, eyes closed, his long dark eyelashes fanned out on his flushed cheeks. Sweat was just beginning to bead at his hairline and Bucky didn’t think he’d ever seen anything as erotic in his whole damn life as Steve fucking Rogers riding his dick.

They went slow at first, achingly slow with that hot, tight hole enveloping him completely. Bucky brought their entwined hands to his lips, kissing Steve’s fingers softly, watching as Steve slowly sank forward onto Bucky’s chest. Steve’s moans caused the heat to coil fast and delicious in Bucky’s belly as he moved a little faster, unlinking his fingers from Bucky’s and burying them in his hair.

“Bucky…”

God, Steve already sounded wrecked.

“What do you want, baby?” Bucky murmured against the shell of Steve’s ear. “You want me to keep fucking you nice and slow and soft like this?”

Bucky wasn’t prepared for the answer.

“No,” gasped Steve. “Harder…fuck me harder Bucky…please…please…”

He almost broke, almost looked towards Alex Pierce and ruined the entire shoot as his mind searched for confirmation that this was the right thing to do. The kid was too fucking little – Bucky would break him if he went hard but the way Steve was whispering ‘please’ into his ear over and over again wore Bucky down fast.

Grasping Steve’s hips firmly, Bucky sat up and flipped Steve onto his back in a single smooth movement born from experience, remaining fully seated inside of him. He pushed Steve’s thighs up, hooking the kid’s skinny little legs over his shoulders and just let himself go.

Steve didn’t even get loud as Bucky’s hips snapped hard against those perfect little ass cheeks – the only part of Steve that had any meat on them whatsoever. The kid’s back arched, his fingers pulled and tugged at Bucky’s hair, dug into his biceps, bunched up in the sheets, his eyes closed lightly as Bucky fucked him hard and he let himself be driven half mad by those soft breathy little moans and whimpers.

“Fuck…Bucky…yes, like that…fuck me just like that…oh my god…”

The words were whispered, almost reverent and Bucky knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” he murmured. “So beautiful when you’re taking my dick. You like it baby?”

“I love it…” Steve whispered back, head lolling over the bottom of the bed, eyes still closed. “I love you fucking me…want you to come…”

Bucky leaned forward, bending Steve almost in half and deepening the angle. Steve’s eye flew open and fixed on him, as Bucky pressed a chaste kiss on his open mouth.

“Not without you,” he murmured.

He stilled his hips as he raised his hand to Steve’s mouth, groaning as Steve grabbed it and licked a long wet stripe up his palm.

They were at the perfect angle for the cameras to catch it – the moment when Bucky drove back into him hard, his fingers wrapping around Steve’s leaking cock. Bucky hit that little spot deep inside now that Steve’s hips were tilted so high and he just pounded him hard and fast, his hand swiftly jerking Steve off as those soft moans got higher and higher, Steve’s stomach clenching as got closer and closer until his orgasm hit, clear fluid spurting all the way up his chest as Steve’s blue eyes looked directly into Bucky’s.

It was enough to bring Bucky to the brink and he barely managed to hold off long enough to pull out and roll off the condom before coming hot and fast all over Steve’s chest with a loud cry.

Blood pounded in his ears and sweat rolled down his back, but Bucky Barnes was a damn pro – when anyone would normally collapse in a satisfied heap on the bed, Bucky dipped his head and softly licked Steve’s skin clean, lapping up every droplet of their bitter, mixed semen and swallowing it, surprised but delighted to find Steve’s fingers back in his hair, pulling Bucky upwards as Steve leaned forwards to kiss him, tongue darting between Bucky’s lips to taste it.

Bucky’s dick twitched valiantly, but he was done, even if Steve Rogers was honestly the hottest twink he’d ever fucked in his life.

“That’s great boys,” Alex Pierce said in his annoyingly level voice, like he had just spent the last thirty minutes in a board meeting instead of watching two guys fuck each other senseless. “Get yourselves sorted out and take a break – you’ve earned it.”

Bucky felt Steve’s body go rigid against him as the crew immediately started talking again and a small wave of guilt hit him – Steve really had forgotten that they were being filmed. Bucky had managed to get him so lost in it that it was a shock when Steve had snapped back to reality.

“You okay?” Bucky whispered, drawing back.

Steve was still breathing hard.

“I think so…” he replied.

Bucky raised his head and took a dressing robe from an assistant, wrapping it around Steve’s shoulders before gathering up the tiny little body against his and shuffling back against the pillows.

“First shoot is always a little weird when you remember that there are cameras,” Bucky said softly, rubbing his hand in soothing circles across Steve’s back as the kid snuggled against him.

“I just forgot for a few minutes,” Steve mumbled. “I’m okay.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Bucky replied with a smile. “Get your breathing back to normal and then you can hop in the shower and go get something to eat.”

He watched as people shuffled around them, moving equipment back and forth. Not for the first time, he was struck by the bizarreness of fucking on camera.

“Bucky?”

Steve’s voice was quiet, but when Bucky looked down at him, the kid was smiling happily.

“Yeah?”

“I really enjoyed that,” Steve murmured.

Bucky couldn’t help but grin.

“Me too,” he said. “You are just the hottest little thing. Everyone is going to fall over themselves for a little piece of you!”

Steve laughed and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. A moment later, he rolled off the bed and headed towards the shower, robe still wrapped around his skinny body whilst Bucky remained on the bed butt-naked and not caring one bit.

~

Three weeks later, Bucky and Alex Pierce had an explosive argument and Bucky quit HYDRA. Two days later Clint Barton quit too and told Bucky that rival company SHIELD was recruiting. Bucky was snapped up by Nick Fury who knew full well who Bucky was and wanted his popularity and experience for his own company.

Bucky never got Steve’s phone number.


	3. Chapter 3

5 YEARS LATER

~

Bucky stepped out onto the street from the subway, his hair still slightly damp from the shower but rapidly cooling in the warmth of the summer evening. He was on his way to one of the nicest hotels that New York City had to offer – central, modern, clean and kind of expensive. Normally SHIELD wouldn’t push the boat out so far on a shoot location, but Bucky Barnes was retiring from the industry today and they wanted to send him off with a bang.

He was twenty eight now and had been involved with the industry for ten years. Bucky Barnes’ run had been great – from modelling at eighteen to finally deciding to go into Adult Entertainment and he’d loved every second of it. But his stamina wasn’t how it used to be and the whole thing was starting to get samey and lose its shine. Besides, Bucky had worked his ass off in college to come away with a masters in Biochemistry so it was probably time he put that to good use – he even had a job lined up at Stark Industries in Manhattan. There was just one more shoot scheduled to do.

Bucky had been trying to get Clint to tell him who his partner was, but Clint had only grinned and refused to give him a name.

“You’ve worked with him before,” he would say.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t narrow it down!” Bucky had replied, exasperated.

“Don’t worry about it,” smirked Clint. “You were totally hot together the first time, so it’ll be great. You’ll totally freak when you find out who it is.”

Bucky had spent a good deal of time racking his brain to think of who the mystery partner might be, but couldn’t narrow it down for the annoying reason that Clint Barton was so fucking good at casting that everyone he’d set Bucky up with had resulted in a seriously hot shoot.

He was starting to feel a little nervous as he entered the hotel and was ushered by one of the set assistants to the elevator where the button for the penthouse was pressed. Bucky was deeply impressed that the company were pulling out all the stops for him.

It was a gorgeous suite, clean and gleaming with plush furniture and deep-pile carpets – Bucky wondered what the cleaning bill would be like if they got come all over them.

The usual crew were bustling about, doing their last minute sound checks and lighting checks when Bucky entered and wandered through to find Nick Fury, the director. He was standing by the enormous floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out over the City, chatting casually to the guy Bucky presumed was his partner for the shoot.

He didn’t know what the fuck Barton was playing at – this guy was big, about six feet tall with gorgeous wide shoulders, enormous biceps and a chest that was evidently muscular under the tight, flimsy t-shirt he was wearing. He had his head turned to the side and slightly down, so Bucky couldn’t see his face properly, but he took stock of the short spiked blond hair, the strong nose and the square jawline and resisted the urge to turn around, seek out Clint Barton and punch him, because Bucky didn’t know this kid from Adam.

He felt himself getting angry. This wasn’t how it was supposed to work – you didn’t just dump two strangers in a room together and tell them to get on with it. That’s the reason they did initial meets, and Clint should know better after ten years of doing this than to pretend that Bucky knew the guy when he didn’t.

Bucky was about to call the whole thing off, except when the guy tilted his head, his brain sparked with the tiniest hint of recognition.

“Oh, there he is!” Fury said, interrupting Bucky’s thoughts as the director finally noticed him.

The big guy turned his head to look at Bucky and instantly he realised who the kid was – he’d know those sky-blue eyes and full mouth from anywhere.

“No fucking way,” Bucky whispered as his jaw dropped. “Steve?”

The blond’s eyes lit up and his mouth quirked up at the corner, and oh yes, this was definitely Steve Rogers because Bucky had that coy smile ingrained into his memory.

“Hi Buck,” Steve replied quietly, unfolding his arms and stuffing his hands – those gorgeous, long-fingered hands – into the pockets of his jeans.

Bucky’s stomach backflipped because Steve was smiling, head tilted slightly down and looking at him through those amazing dark eyelashes – last time that had happened, Steve had been a tiny, sweet eighteen year old, on his knees and giving Bucky the best, messiest blow job he’d ever received.

“God damn,” Bucky replied, giving a low whistle as he looked up and down Steve Rogers’ new body. “Look at you! What the hell happened?”

Steve gave a small laugh and grinned at him.

“Er…I guess puberty finally got its shit together,” he said.

Bucky chuckled as he turned to Fury, who was looking about as unimpressed as ever.

“You know,” he began, “when I first met Steve, he was…”

“Barnes, I don’t give a flying fuck,” Fury interjected. “Save it for your fucking interview – the audience will be a lot more interested than I am.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and walked over to lean against the window next to Steve as Fury walked off. Fury had always been like that – blunt and no-nonsense, but he was the best director Bucky had ever worked with and his employees were loyal, because as flaky as Fury seemed, he was fair and inclusive and made the whole company more like a little family.

“His bark is worse than his bite,” Bucky said to Steve who was studying him closely.

“I hope so,” he murmured in reply.

They smiled at each other for a moment before Bucky finally asked the question that had been playing in his mind since the moment he’d recognised Steve.

“Can you…please tell me that you also top now?”

Steve’s eyebrows arched upwards, his smile turning ever so slightly dirty as his blue eyes panned down Bucky’s face to his chest, his stomach, and back up again.

“Yeah, I switch,” I replied softly.

“Thank the fucking Lord,” Bucky breathed.

~

They hadn’t moved from the window by the time everything was set up for their interview and Fury had thought that the evening sun and city backdrop would be perfect.

Their positions were mirrored, shoulders leaning on the windowpane as they faced each other, both still fully dressed. Fury had told them to just talk about the first time they had met, their last shoot together – the usual stuff.

“Just one question before we start this,” Steve said, leaning casually against the window.

“What’s that?”

“Bucky Barnes – that’s just GOT to be a porn name, right?”

Bucky burst out laughing, head falling back against the window as he turned away from Steve.

“Nope! ‘S my real name!”

“You’re shitting me?” Steve grinned.

“Hey…this is coming from a guy whose last name is ‘Rogers’ – you’re in porn and your name is ‘Rogers’!”

“Yeah and you’re ‘Bucky’…more like ‘Fuck Me’.”

Bucky laughed again.

“Fuck-Me Barnes and Roger-You Rogers!”

Steve was practically doubled over by that point and Bucky just marvelled at how easy this was, how well they were getting on. He looked beautiful when he laughed, sky-blue eyes almost twinkling with mirth, the way he automatically surged forward on the exhale. Some part of Bucky wished that they didn’t have to do a scene right then, because he could have easily spent the time making Steve laugh instead.

“We make a good pair with our ridiculous names,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky grinned and then Nick Fury called for everyone to quieten down so that they could start. He patted his hair self-consciously as the director called ‘action’, not really knowing why because it was only going to get messed up in five minutes anyway.

“So,” Bucky said, half to the camera, “The first time I saw Steve was our initial meet in a really nice bar in DC. I’d been told his name and that he was new to the industry but when he walked in, I think I got an instant boner because he was just the tiniest, cutest little twink I’d ever laid eyes on!”

Steve laughed, throwing his head back and exposing his delicious throat. Bucky’s eyes darted to it before continuing his story, grinning.

“No, it’s true! You were so damn sweet, I just wanted to gobble you up where you stood!”

Steve laughed harder and leaned in slightly, brushing Bucky’s arm with his hand.

“You wanna know a secret?” he said coyly.

“Tell me,” Bucky replied, grinning.

“You know that night you asked me how I got into this? Well, you were ninety percent the reason why I made the call.”

Bucky’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He hadn’t at all been expecting that.

“Me?” he replied innocently, reaching out to pluck gently at the hem of his t-shirt. “Little old me?”

“Not so little, actually,” Steve commented with a smirk, and Bucky burst out laughing at that.

“So…how was I responsible before having even met you at that point?”

“Well,” Steve replied, fingertips lightly brushing Bucky’s hand where it still gripped the soft, thin t-shirt, “you know that I got approached in a club when I was out with friends? I got given a card and when I scoped out the website in the morning I checked out all the previews. And that’s when I stumbled across you.”

“Did you like what you saw?” Bucky asked playfully.

“You bet your ass I did,” Steve replied, hand going out to grasp Bucky’s shirt at the front to pull him in a little further.

Bucky bit his lip gently, rolling it between his teeth for a couple of seconds, fingers still playing with the hem of Steve’s top.

“What did you like best about me?”

“Well,” Steve said, drawing Bucky closer still so that they were now chest to chest in front of the window, squaring up to each other. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you for noticing,” Bucky replied with a cheeky grin.

Steve’s mouth quirked up at the corner again as he slid his hand over Bucky’s hip.

“And I really love that dirty mouth you have on you.”

“Ah, I thought so,” Bucky replied smugly. “That first night, I barely touched you but you were getting so fucking turned on by what I was saying to you.”

Oh, and there it was, that beautiful rose-pink blush that started on Steve’s cheeks and spread down his neck to his chest.

“Yeah well, it was pretty hot,” he murmured, ducking his head again and looking at Bucky through his eyelashes.

That had to be one of his trademark seduction moves by now, Bucky thought. It worked pretty damn well to be honest, giving Steve the air of innocence when Bucky knew damn well what was underneath it.

“Is that why you practically jumped into my lap within half an hour of meeting me?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied quietly, his hands slipping into the waistband of Bucky’s jeans, giving a sharp tug that brought their hips together.

Bucky could already feel that Steve was half-hard in his pants and Bucky was well on his way to full mast.

Oh, but this was so much easier than the last time. Bucky was just as attracted to Steve as he had been when the kid was tiny and nervous and adorable, only now Steve knew what he was doing and it was absolutely sexy as hell.

“I totally wanted you to fuck me right through the mattress,” Steve murmured, his free hand taking Bucky’s chin gently and tilting his face up slightly.

God, but how had this tiny kid grown up to be an inch or two taller than Bucky? Steve was almost looming over him now.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Nick Fury giving him the sign to wrap up with the talking. SHIELD liked things to flow and Bucky had done plenty of these shoots where they had just gone straight from the interview and into foreplay. He didn’t mind, and this time he was quite desperate to have Steve’s hands on him.

“Well I did” he said, taking the initiative to move it on to the next level. “And I’d really appreciate it if you returned the favour. Are you going to roger me, Rogers?”

Steve straightened, still smiling and reached out, hooking his fingers into Bucky’s belt loops and pulling him off the window and towards him.

“You’re damn right I am.”

~

Steve was just as good a kisser as Bucky remembered, wicked tongue darting between Bucky’s lips, grazing the roof of his mouth, flicking behind his teeth for just a second before pushing insistently back inside. This time though, Steve had all the control, one of those beautiful long-fingered hands gripping Bucky’s chin firmly as they kissed, tilting his head to the side as he kissed and nipped and licked along his jawline and neck and ear and back to his mouth. Steve’s other hand slid easily down the back of Bucky’s pants, confident hands lightly squeezing Bucky’s left buttock and making him groan.

They had moved to the couch, Steve sitting and Bucky in his lap, rolling his hips down softly into Steve’s groin. Bucky’s hands were under Steve’s t-shirt, moving reverently over new muscles that hadn’t been there the last time he did this. He wondered how many hours Steve had spent in the gym to produce such an amazing physique.

Their shirts came off, thrown unceremoniously to the side as Bucky’s fingers went immediately to Steve’s jeans, popping the buttons open on them as he slid from the couch and sank slowly to his knees. Steve’s dick was gorgeous – long and slender with a flushed pink tip that Bucky pressed his tongue against gently.

And there it was – that gorgeous, soft whine that he’d been so desperate to hear again. Bucky looked up to find Steve looking down at him, mouth open slightly, chest rising and falling fast as Bucky wrapped his hand firmly around the base and licked Steve’s cock slowly from root to tip.

Steve’s blue eyes fluttered closed and he exhaled sharply, hands sliding into Bucky’s hair. God, but Bucky had been waiting for five years to get his mouth on Steve’s dick and he was going to go to town on it. He licked it like a lollipop, long and languid and wet for a moment or so before gently sucking the tip into his mouth, Steve rewarding him with another soft whine as his fingers flexed on top of Bucky’s head.

He released, mouthed his way down the shaft and licked back up before swallowing Steve’s cock down whole.

“FUCK!”

The word was hissed sharply into the quiet room as Steve’s head slammed back into the soft cushion of the velvet couch, fingers closing in Bucky’s hair and pulling hard. Bucky groaned at the sharp pain on his scalp but he loved it. His nose was buried in the short coarse hair around the base of Steve’s dick and he swallowed around the shaft, resisting the tickle of it at the back of his throat as he held for a few seconds before sliding up and off.

“God, Steve…you taste fucking amazing,” he breathed before leaning down to softly suck at the tip again.

Steve whined again, quiet as always. His fingers flexed in Bucky’s hair again and Bucky felt him press down slightly on the back of his head. Bucky smiled and slid all the way down again. He’d watched his videos back several times over the years and had figured out that if there was one thing he was excellent at, it was blow jobs. Bucky didn’t have much of a gag reflex and that made it so much easier to take a cock all the way to the back of his throat, to keep it there for a good few minutes, bobbing and swallowing around it whilst the guy under him writhed and gasped and cursed.

Steve kept one hand in Bucky’s hair as he leaned forward and slid his other hand down Bucky’s back, past the waistband of his open jeans and between the cleft of his buttocks and began to lightly press his fingers against Bucky’s hole, not hard enough to breach but enough to tease and Bucky moaned loudly as his mouth moved up and off Steve’s shaft again with an obscene pop before he moved further down to lick and mouth softly at Steve’s balls, sucking them gently in, one fleshy orb after the other.

“Oh, that’s good Buck,” Steve breathed. “It’s so good.”

Bucky hummed contentedly, giving the right sack one last tender suck before kissing his way back up Steve’s body, wet mouth leaving a trail of saliva up his stomach and his chest before reaching his mouth. He loved the way Steve’s hands tugged and pulled at his hair, using it to guide Bucky’s head into position as Steve kissed him slowly, languidly, soft moans spilling from his lips.

Bucky slid his jeans down over his hips and kicked them off onto the floor before settling back into Steve’s lap completely naked. Steve’s blue eyes were dark and his face and chest flushed, suddenly looking like that eighteen year old again who had been in way over his head.

“Damn, you’re so beautiful,” Bucky murmured, dipping his head to gain access to Steve’s ear. He licked the shell delicately, nipped at the earlobe and sucked it slowly between his lips, delighting in the heat that coiled through his belly at the sound of Steve’s quiet moans and whimpers.

He heard Steve spit in his hand and suddenly wet fingers were between Bucky’s cheeks again, this time pushing insistently at the tight ring of muscle. Bucky gasped sharply as he was breached, Steve’s finger easily sliding in all the way. He left it there, just gently moving inside of Bucky as he nipped lightly on Bucky’s shoulder.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Steve whispered. “I don’t know which I want more – to fuck you when you’re like this or open you up a little first.”

Bucky wasn’t sure which one he wanted more either. He wanted Steve’s mouth on him, his tongue roughly lapping and licking him open, his fingers pressing into him and getting him ready. But then Bucky also wanted to be really tight when Steve entered him – he wanted to be fucked open, hard and rough and fast until he was screaming Steve’s name.

“Tell me what you want,” Steve said quietly, his finger slowly rotating inside of Bucky.

“Anything you’ll give me,” Bucky breathed, feathering through the short hairs at the back of Steve’s neck.

“What do you like? I never got to find out last time.”

“I like everything” Bucky replied truthfully. “Fuck me. Bite me, scratch me, spank me, choke me – I love it all. Do what you want…I’m all yours to play with.”

Steve let out a low growl into the skin of Bucky’s shoulder and suddenly Bucky was being lifted. God, the STRENGTH of him – Steve’s arms lifted Bucky with no effort at all, as if he weighed no more than a feather, and placed him down again, on his knees with his belly against the velvety back of the couch.

He waited patiently, breathing hard in anticipation as Steve put on his condom and slicked himself up before squeezing out another liberal amount onto his hand and slipping it between Bucky’s ass cheeks.

This was finally happening – something that Bucky had thought a lot about after his first shoot with the kid was finally going to happen for him and god, he just wanted Steve to hurry the fuck up and do it.

He felt Steve press against him, cock sliding wetly between his buttocks as his hands slid up Bucky’s sides, over his chest and ever so gently wrapped around his throat.

“God, I’ve been wanting to do this for so long, Buck,” Steve murmured against his ear and this time it was Bucky who whined.

“Then stop fucking talking and do it,” Bucky ground out.

The burn as Steve entered him was magnificent and stung like hell. Bucky sank his teeth into the back of the couch as he was stretched too wide, too fast, his breath coming in sharp bursts though his nose as he tried not to shout.

Steve’s fingers knotted in his hair and yanked Bucky’s head back sharply, making him gasp in shock.

“Don’t do that,” Steve said in a low voice. “Don’t muffle your noises – I want to hear everything.”

Bucky could have blown his load right then on the black velvet because demanding, dominant Steve was about the most perfect thing in the world. Bucky inhaled deeply and dug his fingers into the back of the couch so hard that his knuckles turned white.

“Then give me something to fucking scream about,” he replied.

Steve was blissfully rough, holding Bucky’s head back by his hair and biting at the side of his neck and his hips snapped brutally. And Bucky certainly did scream, so loud and so long that his throat started to burn almost as much as his ass as Steve pounded him.

He alternated, driving into Bucky so hard and fast that he was pushed into the back of the velvet couch, his dick smearing pre-come all over it as Steve’s teeth sank into the back of his neck, fingers tight around his throat so that Bucky felt light-headed and dizzy and overwhelmed. And then suddenly, Steve would slow down, his thrusts became soft and languid, fingers softly carding through Bucky’s hair or stroking across his chest to tease at a nipple with his thumb, mouth gently kissing at all the parts of Bucky’s neck that he had been biting just before.

Bucky moaned softly when Steve moved in him like this, the harsh burn in his ass dulling to an ache, mercilessly teased.

“God, Steve,” he whined. “Where did you learn how to fuck like this?”

Steve huffed a laugh into Bucky’s ear.

“You like it?”

“I fucking love it,” Bucky almost sobbed.

Steve hummed softly in Bucky’s ear before his pace picked up again with no warning, fucking back into him fast and ruthless, fingers back to yanking Bucky’s head back sharply by his hair before Steve’s other hand came down hard on Bucky’s right buttock.

“FUCK!”

It stung but his cock pulsed with enthusiasm. Steve’s hand came down on his flesh once more, twice, three times and only stopped when he managed to rip a choked sob from Bucky’s throat. Steve’s hand then slipped around, fingers slipping beneath Bucky’s balls and giving them a sharp squeeze.

“Oh fuck, you’re close aren’t you?” Steve murmured, slowing down the kick of his hips again.

“Yeah,” Bucky whimpered. “It’s so fucking good, that’s why.”

Steve laughed softly, hands leaving Bucky’s hair and sack to stroke soothingly across his buttocks, back and shoulders, smoothing out the flesh that had been bitten and smacked. Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head as he allowed Steve’s momentum to carry him forward and back.

“I don’t want you to come like this,” Steve said quietly. “I want to see your face when you shoot your load. Wanna see you come all over yourself.”

“Oh, fuck yeah…” breathed Bucky.

He was practically boneless as he allowed Steve to manhandle him into a different position, onto his back on the couch while Steve got to his knees on the floor.

It was much slower this time, and deep, Steve moving inside of him so easily. He looked gorgeous above Bucky, sweat trickling down his temples and soaking his hair, turning it into a dark gold. Bucky reached for his hands and laced their fingers together, letting them rest on the velvet on either side of his head as he wrapped his ankles around Steve’s back.

It was so intimate this way, Steve’s sky-blue eyes dark and fixed on his as he panted hard, dipping his head every so often to kiss Bucky softly, slowly, so damn sweetly. Bucky had never been fucked this way before, by somebody who seemed to want to see right into his soul and lay him bare.

He twisted his wrists and broke free of Steve’s grasp, wrapping his arms around Steve’s back and slipping his hands into his wet blond hair.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he murmured. “You’ve always been gorgeous and I’ve been waiting five years for this. You feel amazing inside me Stevie…so fucking good, so fucking full. I want you to make me come…can you do that baby? Can you make me come hard?”

Steve whined softly in Bucky’s ear and his hands slid down to cup his ass, lifting Bucky up at a new angle as he drove into him harder again. Bucky held on for dear life, eyes rolling back into his head as Steve brought him closer and closer to the brink.

“Oh god yeah, that’s it,” he whispered.

“Bucky…”

“God yeah babe…I’m so fucking close…”

“Oh…fuck…”

“Gonna come Stevie,” Bucky gasped, feeling the heat in his belly start to bubble to the surface and boil over.

“Fuck yeah Bucky, let me see…”

Steve sat up, eyes wide and mouth open as his fingers encircled Bucky’s cock and made him cry out. The friction teamed with Steve fucking him hard and deep sent Bucky’s orgasm racing through him and he came with his head thrown back, fingertips digging into Steve’s biceps and shouting his name as come streaked his chest, hot and sticky.

He must have blacked out for a second or two, because he was completely unaware of Steve pulling out of him, unaware of the soft groan he made as he came over the inside of Bucky’s thighs and only coming-to when Steve’s lips brushed against his.

Eyes still closed, Bucky kissed him deeply, pulling Steve close and running his hands over those well defined muscles on Steve’s back.

A small cough on the far end of the room brought Bucky back with a gasp, just before Nicky Fury yelled ‘cut’. Bucky had absolutely forgotten that this whole thing had been for the cameras.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Fury said with amusement. “Mr James Barnes is now officially retired!”

A cheer went up in the room and, despite his shock and being brought back into reality so abruptly, Bucky began to laugh, breaking the kiss. Steve sat back on his heels and gave him an accusatory look.

“James?” he said. “You said your name really was ‘Bucky’”.

“It’s James Buchanan,” Bucky clarified with a smile, his chest still heaving.

“Ah…” Steve replied quietly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Steve smiled and reached up to kiss him again.

“That was unbelievable,” he murmured.

“Yeah, it was,” Bucky agreed. “I actually forgot the cameras were there.”

“Me too,” admitted Steve. “Again.”

Bucky laughed breathlessly and pulled himself up into a sitting position, hissing with discomfort.

“Shit, Rogers,” he groaned. “You fucked me good. I’ll be feeling that into next week.”

Steve chuckled and got to his feet, extending a hand to help Bucky do the same.

“Well then maybe you’ll let me take you out for dinner to make up for damaging you.”

Bucky glanced up sharply, trying to gage if Steve was joking or not. To Bucky’s delight, Steve’s light blue eyes were sincere and full of hope. Bucky smiled.

“You know what? I think I’d really love that.”

“Really?” Steve breathed.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied.

They were still naked, hot and sticky and covered in come but they didn’t care, standing there in the middle of the penthouse of a swanky New York hotel with the crew bustling about around them while they grinned at each other like idiots.

“When?”

Bucky grinned.

“Well, I’d say now was as good a time as any,” he replied.

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself.

“I think I’m a little underdressed.”

Bucky burst out laughing, doubling over at the waist and startling one of the set assistants who was behind them, trying to brush out the bite mark Bucky had left on the back of the sofa.

“Okay,” he said. “Shower first, clothes on, then dinner.”

Steve smiled back at him, dewy and so damn gorgeous that he just about took Bucky’s breath away.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
